In Love With Insanity
by VickaSanity
Summary: Jeff The KillerxOC Victoria is a creepypasta and is trying to deal with all life is throwing at her. Insanity, Her two murderer best friends, and a certain killer named Jeff who she just can't get off her mind. (Warning: Cussing, Violence, Blood, Gore, Sexual Suggestions/SMUT)
1. Leave it All Behind

**AN: Hello Dearies! :) This is the first chapter in the In Love with Insanity book! If you wish to learn what happens right before this chapter you'll have to get o quotev and take the Which one of my creepypasta oc's are you? quiz by Black Rose. Also if you'd rather read it on Quotev you may! Just type in quotev. com with no spaces and search Vicka Sanity. There you will find In Love with Insanity and The first book in the trilogy: Musically Enchanted.**

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**EXPLANATION TIME: **

**Book 1: Musically Enchanted is the same exact book as In Love with Insanity, but in Sophia's POV. It is written by Black Rose (she doesn't have a fan fiction account. **

**Book Two: In Love with Insanity is the part of the trilogy written by me. It was written in the POV of Victoria.**

**Book three: Beauty of Silence has yet to be written but the author (a third person with no account yet) will be starting it soon. It will be in the POV of Alexandra.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Water droplets fell through my long black hair. I watched as the blood of my mother rinsed off of my body and down the drain.

_Good riddance._

I stepped out of the shower and threw on my black undergarments and cameo pants. I searched through my room for a shirt but I hadn't done laundry prior to the killing of the bitch I called 'mom'. I found my divergent shirt I had bought from hot topic a few weeks ago and smelled it. Not clean, but decent. I slipped it in and laced up my boots. Stopping by my vanity I slip my golden spike bracelet on followed by my favorite spider necklace. I looked in the body mirror at my outfit. It'll do.  
I picked up my bag and right as I was about to head through the door I paused and dug through my bag. I found the orange prescription pill bottle with my name written across it. I smirked at the bottle and threw it behind me. I slammed the door and started down the drive way. As I reached the road I had to scramble away from it for my life. My friend Sophi's black extremely expensive car nearly ran straight into me.

"Hey watch it Sophs. Despite whatever goes through your mind I actually value my life at the moment." I was trying to calm my heart after almost dying.

She smirked at me, "Well don't be walking into the road at night while wearing that shit."

"Hey! This is a really good shirt thank you! Maybe you shouldn't be driving so recklessly. That is why I chose _not _to drive." I hopped in the front sea of the car and slipped my ear buds in. My favorite song, "Knives and Pins" by Black Veiled Brides, started playing and I put a cigarette in between my lips and light it. I glanced over at Sophia to see her reactions, because I love getting one out of her.

"If my baby smells like smoke tomorrow you will be the one cleaning it out. Thoroughly." She practically growled as she rolled down my window. I only smirked.  
I noticed the third person in our trio coughing and sitting in the backseat. I put my cigarette out and turned to apologize to Alex.

"Hey Lexi-bear!" I said in a baby voice. She held her chuckle and waved back at me.  
After my favorite song ended one of those preppy pop songs that my sister had downloaded came on. Instantly my mood went downhill. I should've killed that little whore while I was at it. I felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust came over me again. I started shaking violently but began clenching and unclenching my fist and taking anther hit from my cigarette to calm myself. Now's a time where having my medicine would've come in handy.

I noticed the signs and lights started going by faster. I glanced over at Sophi to see her clenching the steering wheel with a determined look on her face, but I could also see the pain in her eyes. I looked back at my other best friend Alex only to see her fiddling with her sleeves. We were all ready to get out of this hell hole. I turned back around in my seat only to feel the car jerk and turn over. The air bag exploded with my feet on the dash and threw my knee straight into my face. I began to get dizzy as the car flipped further downhill until finally, _finally_ came to a stop. Stop: Good. Upside down: Bad.

"Who the hell taught you to drive?" Sophs just rolled her eyes at me.

"You know what, Vicky? Next time you drive!" She said before kicking the glass of the windshield out. After she crawled out of the care followed by me. Then we both proceeded to help our poor little precious Alex out of the car. I kept my eyes trained on Alexandra. She looked extremely paranoid. I followed where her eyes laid only to see the forest.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"I honestly don't know. Just a creepy feeling I guess." She replied, shaking slightly. After Alex said this Sophia's head jerked to the side. I was about to ask if she heard something but she hurried back to the car humming some creepy tune. She does that a lot. I wonder if she realizes.

When she reached the car she pulled out a pair of scissors and sewing kit. Then she handed me my baby, my machete. For a minute I wondered how she got it, but then decided half of my entire life was in her possession. She slung her guitar on her back and held her dagger defensively.

While we walked through the woods I was becoming more aware of my feeling to kill something. Whatever was following us, a ghost, a man, I don't care if it was fucking Satan, it was starting to piss me off. I saw a cabin up the hill and decided I could really go for some food. And sleep. Oh and another nice shower would be great. I sprinted ahead to call dibs on the shower when I felt something hit me. I stopped abruptly and turned around to look at my best friends.

I called out to Sophia and her gaze met mine. "Did you throw something at me?"

She looked annoyed, "Why the hell would I do that?" I felt myself getting even more pissed feeling more than just two pairs of eyes on me.

My ears caught the soft sound of Alex's whispers, "Victoria? When was the last time you took your medicine?" I froze at her words and then thought back to the earlier event of that day. The sound of my mom's voice as she was dying, the smell of burning flesh, oh that great smell. I started walking back and forward, giggling at the scene that played in my head.

"Before dinner... Three days ago." I smiled crazily at the whisper and shout I received from my friends. Giggling I attempt to calm them, "It's all cool!" I heard Alex whispering about how I was an idiot, to which I took no offense.

"Who the hell gave her sharp objects, Sophia?" I turned around to make an escape to the cabin with my beautiful sharp object, my baby, that no one could ever take away from when I heard Sophia yell at me.

"What the heck, Victoria?" I spun back around and saw a kitchen knife in the tree.  
Throwing my arms up in defense I say, "I never had a kitchen knife!" But then who did it? I heard movement off to the side and Sophi and I looked over where it came from.

"Was it that person then?" What a fucking coward, running off like that. Whatever this is is past ticking me off. I was ready to go on a rampage. I angrily stepped to the edge of the woods and started screaming my head off.

"What the hell is your problem? How about coming out here and face us like a man! You don't just get to throw a knife, miss, and run off like a scared kid. Wait no! You're worse than a kid. You're a fucking pussy-ass bitch!" To my surprise and somewhat delight the person stopped dead in their tracks and made their way back over towards us. Yeah he'd better get his scaredy cat self back here.

A guy standing about a half a foot taller than me had choppy black hair. The very next second it clicked and I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face even if we got Mr. Clean down here himself. My smirk also covered up the slight blush on my cheeks. He may look a little weird, but Damn is he fine. I walked up to him hands on my hips, mostly proud of the fact that I can throw a knife better than one of the most famous serial killers, ever.

"Jeff the _famous_ Killer, I should've known it was you that threw that knife at my friend. But the worst part is the fact that you missed, and-" I was interrupted.

"Victoria! I prefer that he missed!" She shouted, I ignored.

"Now, do I have to show you how to throw a knife?"

"What the hell?!" Alex tackled me to the ground and yell whispered for me to shut up calling me a faggot. At first I was shocked but then right as I told her that I would, in fact, not shut up she was pulled off of me and under Jeff the Killer. _Shit._

Before I could knock him off of my best friend he sliced the corners of her mouth into a smile that would never leave. The fact that he even put his hands on her pissed me off to no end. First, you watch us like a creep. Second you throw a knife at my best friend, AND MISS. And lastly you're stupid ass just hurt someone very dear to me. Yeah, you're a dead motherfucker. My whole body became numb but I was too busy trying to spill all of Jeff's blood onto the ground. Every last drop. I noticed the red hair flying around me as I tackled the cute killer.

We had run for a good ten minutes before I was able to actually pin him down long enough to say anything. I held both his hands over his head and sat right there on his crotch. "You," I started drawing my machete closer and closer to his neck, "are in a lot of trouble." He smile only widened, if possible. Suddenly I felt something poking me. Realizing what exactly that poking was I blush madly and jump high into the air, higher than expected, and landed on a tree branch. Jeff stood up and tried unsuccessfully trying to cover his lower region. He shifted semi-uncomfortably on the ground.

"What? Is there no longer a punishment in store for me?" I groaned. He likes it. He just had to fucking like it.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! If so leave a review. And Hey if you didn't like it leave a review about how I could make it better! No flames though please!**


	2. Save The Day Jeff!

I stomped through the forest with Jeff on my tail. The fact that a murderer was following me should've scared me, but I was more focused on not letting him see the effect he had on me. My hair fell in red locks down my back. Wait. Red? I ran into the nearest sign of civilization. Finding the closest store with a bathroom I earned many stares. In the mirror I saw a pale face adorned with silver eyes and long blood red hair. What. The. Fuck. But just as I was about to freak out about my new , awesome, appearance my hair changed back to its original length and color and my eyes faded back to green.

Suddenly Jeff came in through the door of the ladies room. "What the fuck, man? This is the girls bathroom, get out of here!" I threw him a glare.

"There's no one else in here why does it matter?" He said smiling his creepy, yet sexy smile. Wait... What? No! Bad Vicky! No weird thought about the crazy murderer. But you're a crazy murderer. What? No I'm not. Just mentally damaged by a hard home life. Vick... You killed your mother brutally. And you're thinking to yourself. Good point.

I sighed, "Whatever, move out of the way." I shoved him to the side against the wall and walked out of the restroom and store. MY hands started to tremble. See all of these happy people chattering carelessly was pissing me off. I picked a person out of the crowd.

"Hey cutie." I said with a cute smile. He smirked down at me.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" He winked and me and I grinned.

"I can't really hear you over the noise. Do you want to go some place... quiet?" I glance over in Jeff's direction and holy shit. Who peed in his cheerios this morning. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure mister man whore here would be dead.

"Yeah of course. I know just the place." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the side walk eagerly. We walked for a really long time. All the while I was chatting him up while he typed away on his phone with his free hand. There were less and less people as we walked further away from the crowded town.

"So where are we going?" I asked, looking up innocently.

"There's a cabin right up the road here. People say it's haunted but my buddies and I hang out there all the time." I smirked internally.  
After a few more minutes of walking I check behind me to see if Jeff was still following. He tried, and failed to hide behind a tree before I could see him. I just chuckled at his childishness. "By the way. What's your name gorgeous?"

"Victoria, what's yours?" Like I'd really want to know, ha.

"Gage. So Tori, if you'll step right in to have a little fun." He gestured me in as I tried to keep from clawing his throat out. I absolutely _hated _the name Tori. I was about to pull the machete out from under the jacket when I felt hands on me. My hair was yanked back and both of my arms were restrained.

"Fuck! What's going on?" There were three guys holding me now against the wall and Gage just stared on grinning wolfishly. They took away my baby, oo that pisses me off.

"We're gonna have some fun, right boys?" He smirked at her. As one of there hands travelled around my body I froze. Flecks of silver filled my eyes but it was unnoticeable through the tears. I was trying to activate whatever it was earlier that helped me seem super human but I couldn't get my panic under control.

"NO! Stop that!" I squirmed trying my best to get away but my efforts were meaningless. My divergent shirt was ripped by the guy named Gage. Now exposed was my black bra. I started to cry out but my mouth was covered immediately afterwards. I cried and struggled as the fondling continued. They started messing with the buckle of my pants and fear rose high within me. Suddenly I remembered something. He was halfway done pulling down my pants with a bit with full force the one of the guys hands. Now that I was able to scream, I did.

"Jeff! Get your ass in here,_ now_!" My voice sounded so broken it made me want to gag, but not even ten seconds later Jeff bust through the door and had thrown a knife through the captor of the left side of my body's head. The other two screamed and backed off immediately while Gage tried to make a run for it. I pulled up my pants and felt anger and numbness spreading through me. I raced after him, catching up within mili-seconds. "Where do you think you're going asshole?" I say before grabbing him by the back of the shirt and slammed him full force into a nearby tree. I hear a snap or two when he hit. Whether its the tree or him that made the noise, I don't know. I walked back over to him and stood above him with my hands on my hips. "Why are all guys so stupid?" I bent down and grabbed his trembling hand. He was whimpering like a little baby. "Who's all big and bad now?" I laughed madly as I broke each of his fingers one by one. He yelled after each snapping noise sounded in the air. I yanked his arm out of socket and the shrill noise that came from him only fueled my need to injure him more.

"You think it's alright to call your fucking buddies up and gang up on a little girl, huh? Well you wanna know what I think about that?" He was crying whispering no over and over again. "It's fucking sick."

I snapped his femur in half. His scream could probably be heard in the next town. I just continued laughing and break each and every bone that I so pleased to break. He was finally reduced to a groaning mess that could barely pass for human. "Have you had enough dear? Has the pain driven you mad?" More groans just filled the air. I put my boot to his head and slowly applied more and more pressure. "I bet you wish that I would just kill you right now. But the way I see it you don't deserve death. You deserve to live in this condition. Until you die at least."

I picked him up and made sure to not be gentle. In the woods I found a little stream. I set him down next to it and began covering him with rocks. All the while I was humming a lullaby I had once heard my aunt singing.

After about ten minutes his groaning form was buried under the weight of rocks. I walked away listening to his pleads and smirking through every bit of it.

"That... was hot." I spun around to see Jeff, covered in blood. "Like the minute you became Sanity I think I may have just cum in my pants. And that little performance with jerk-face here was pretty impressive." He walked towards me with a smile of admiration.

"Yea-" I started but then realized I couldn't trust my voice at the moment. I crossed my arms over my partially exposed chest and looked down, "Thanks. You know, for earlier." I said quietly and reluctantly. "But you're still going to be tortured to the end of time for what you did to Alex."

"Yeah no problem. I don't know if I wanna go through your torture. From what I saw you were barely even trying with jerk-face." He laughed and tossed me a coat.

"The cabin all cleaned up. Let's go stay there for the night Sanity."

"Who's sanity?" I asked confused while slipping on the coat that smelled of blood. It was comforting.

"You are. Did you not realize you had changed?"

"I did, but I didn't know I had a name for my little alter ego thingy majig." I pouted as he laughed at my slowness.

"Whether you knew or not, let's just get back to the cabin." He chuckled and led me there. My body, still shaking, leaning slightly on his.


	3. How Do You Girl?

As we walked closer and closer to the cabin my legs got weaker and weaker. It became less of me walking and more of Jeff carrying me. He dragged me in the doorway and set me down in a chair. It was probably close to midnight and I hadn't slept for two days so this chair was awfully comfy at the moment. My eyes drifted closed as Jeff came back in the room.

"Hey Vicky, There's um.. a problem?" Irritated I stand up.

"What is it?" I start down the hallway he had come from.

"There's only one bed." I peered into the room and there was a double bed and a night stand. I noticed scratch marks on the floor.

"Welp..." I pulled back the covers on the bed and line the pillows up in the middle, "There. Problem solved." I put my hands on my hips before falling limp on the bed and groaning from the soft sensation. "Oh God bed, you are so beautiful. I never want to leave you again. I-I love you..." Not even slipping off my shoes I fall into a deep, needed sleep.

**Jeff POV**

I watched in pure amusement as Victoria's head hit the pillow. She was out after just a few mumbled professions of love to the bed. I noticed she was still fully dressed. That can't be comfortable. But what do I do? I can't undress her, and I'm sure as hell not waking her up. I settled with just removing her shoes and covering her up. She sighed as the warmth of the comforter enveloped her. Awkwardly I slipped into the bed on the other side of the pillow barrier.

My thoughts roamed back to the events that had taken place just hours ago. For some reason unknown to me just seeing her holding hands with that jerk-face made me want to kill someone. More so than usual anyways. I followed in hopes of killing him myself. I feel like I did a pretty good job of hiding myself at least. As they walked into the cabin I felt a presence behind me. I turned around only to find Slendy standing tall. He had asked me to come into the woods with him. Reluctantly I followed, knowing he wouldn't say this for no reason. He explained to me everything about Sanity. I mostly knew by experience, which was awesome. As I was about to ask another question I heard Victoria's broken cry. Immediately without even thinking about it I ran to her leaving poor Slendy in the dust. I swear if I had some magical power that would make them slowly and painfully fall part I would've used it on the four guys. Seeing them hold her like that and Vicky unable to get out of the situation made me see red. After throwing the knife at one of them I let Vicky run after jerk-face. What I did to the other two, well that may just be A little too... gory(?) to describe.

Vick had tried to act strong, but I could see every emotion running through her and watched her crumple. I looked over at her sleeping form. She twitched and jerked from nightmares.

What do I do? Should I wake her? Let her sleep?  
Slowly and cautiously I reach over to shake her awake. Suddenly the position changed. Somehow I was now pinned to the bed with my face in the pillow and a knife on my neck. Where did she even get that from?

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted with while crying.

"Hey! Vick, it's just me! Calm down. You were having a nightmare or something." I tried to explain. This position was quite uncomfortable. She stopped abruptly and got off of me and left the room. Confused I get up and follow after her. I was about to pass her when I noticed her sitting fully clothed in the bathtub curled up.

"Victoria?" She looked up at me then closed the shower curtain.

"Go away." Well obviously that wasn't an option but what was? I inched towards the shower curtain and slowly pulled it open. I heard a growl and let go of the curtain, backing up a good distance.

"Nice Vicky. Its okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." I step back into the bathroom and pull the curtain back. Stepping into the bath tub I sat down as comfortably as possible with the lack of space. "Umm. Vick?" She didn't respond. I could see the tears pooling on the floor of the tub. I reach out and grabbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her in some way with out offending her, scaring her, or being even weirder than I already am. What I didn't expect was for her to jump into me full force throwing my back against the wall of the tub. She started sobbing loudly into my shirt. Holy Shit. What the fuck. She's crying. Fuck, shit, dammit, what do I do? I slowly and awkwardly put my arms around her.

"Hey Vicky. It's uh... it's okay. Don't cry." I awkwardly said while patting her back lightly as her sobs got quieter and quieter. She looked up at me with some sort of emotion. It was confusion mixed with something else. Suddenly another pair of lips were on mine.

...

Processing...

Oh I get it now. She's kissing me...

WHAT?!

She pulled back and blushed before getting up and stomping to the door. She glared at me and yelled, "Just pretend that never happened!" And slammed the door.  
I sat there with my fingers lightly brushing my lips.

I stood and ran out of the bathroom, "Vick, wait!" after I reached the bedroom I found the window open and her gone. Great. I hopped out the window as well landing a good twenty feet from the cabin. "Victoria!" I called out. I saw red hair being reflected in the moon light and silver eyes sparkling looking back at me. She kept running until she was out of site. Damn she's fast.

I kept running straight until I saw an orange glow. There was a small house on fire. I saw Sanity standing in front of the house laughing like a maniac and covered in blood. I ran over to her.

"What happened here Sanity?" She was giggling until I spoke up again, "Hey Sanity, you in there?" How ironic, the most insane person I've ever met is called Sanity. She froze and looked at me. She transformed back into her normal self, blushing all the while.

She mumbled something that I could quite hear. "What was that?"

"I said" and she just mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Come again?" I held me hand up to my ear in a listening gesture.

"I SAID I'M SORRY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Don't make me fucking repeat myself again!" She growled and I must've jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry for what?" I asked cautiously.

"For making you save me, then making you comfort me, and then.. you know... kissing you." she said the last part quietly. A smirk formed on my face. I walked over to her lifted her chin up and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Now we're even. No need to apologize Vicky." I said before turning around and making my way back to the house. I could practically feel the astonishment waving off of her.


	4. The Rake

...

Processing...

What. Just. Happened?

Aw shit... I just kissed the guy who sliced one of my best friend's face beyond true repair... AGAIN! I'm mentally ill. Well we already knew that, but even more so than I thought.

I watched as he walked off to the cabin unable to move my legs. Slowly coming back to reality I realized the farther Jeff got away, the more paranoid I felt. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I looked around for anyone who may be watching me. I thought I saw something deathly pale and inhuman slither behind a tree before bolting after Jeff.

"Hey! Wait up!" I thought I heard the sound of walking.. no it couldn't be called that, it was more animalistic. I ran faster as the adrenaline kicked in even more. Jeff turned around and his already wide eyes seemed to grow even wider, if possible.

"Shit!" He yelled. Jeff pulled out his knife and threw it straight at whatever was chasing me. I heard a pained noise but kept running without looking back. "Keep running!" He shouted urgently. When I caught up to him he started running with me. In a matter of seconds we made it to the cabin. He shoved me towards what I believed to be the attic. Finally we slipped into the closet and quieted down as much as possible.

We sat still for a few more minutes not making a single sound. I was about to move when I heard a quiet whispering noise followed by a growl. I froze and Jeff threw his hand over my mouth. I daringly looked through the crack and was scared shitless by what I saw. I've murdered people, I've looked at Jeff's scary (but beautiful in my opinion.. BAD VICKY NO!) face, and I can honestly say I've never seen anything so... I can't even describe it.

(Author break: I'm trying to type this and holy shit. I'm more scared than Vicky... The rake is one of the few things I cannot handle. There goes my plans for sleeping tonight.)

It resembled a ghastly pale human, nothing but skin and bones, but carried itself like and animal. It's claws were razor sharp, like they cold tear us into shreds in a matter of minutes. I squeezed my eyes shut as he looked over our way. I knew he couldn't see us, only reason I could see him was the ray of moonlight. But I felt as if he could sense us. As the fear in me rose my hair turned blood red and eyes silver. As this creature got closer and closer to us Jeff held me tighter and tighter.

"Rake." I heard a chilling voice say. I opened my eyes again to see the "rake" turned facing where the voice had come from. A tall man dressed in a suit with no face. Slender Man. "Stop terrorizing them. Go back to the forest." Angry whispering sounds could be heard coming from the rake. They sent chills down m spine. Though reluctant the rake crawled down the steps and out of the cabin. "It is safe to come out now."

Jeff exited the closet at his words. "Good thing you showed up. Best man would've killed us dead." He laughed quietly and insanely. I walked out of the little closet as well.

"What _was _that thing?" I asked still shaken by everything.

"That, child, was the rake. A very dangerous being. He is one of my proxies but does not care who he kills. The only being I've ever seen him listen to was me. That is only because I have made sure he has reason to fear me." It was kinda creepy how he was talking yet had no face. Being the curious person I am I walked straight up to the man with tentacles and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey, Slendy?" invisible eye brow twitch commence. "How come you can talk. That's weird, seeing as you have no mouth."

"Child please refrain from calling me that." He said a hint of irritation in his tone.

"Oh but Slendy! You seem less terrifying this way! Look at you all labeled with a cutesy name!" I skipped around him in a circle. I saw Jeff holding in his laughter.

"Do you not realize that I am a being to be feared? Certainly not one to be _mocked _with degrading nicknames." He said, anger rising. Me being the insane dumbass I am pushed him just a little further.

"Feared? I don't think you could ever be scary Slendy. You're just too... plain in the face maybe?" He growled.

"I'll show you plain in the face!" The sound of ripping skin could be heard. After the ripping stopped you could see layers of razor sharp teeth that could cut through diamonds. is face was centimeters from mine. I pinched my nose and back up.

"I can see why you keep that thing closed!" I waved the air as if I could smell something bad. Well I did smell blood, but that was pleasant. He seemed shocked by my indifference to his face. He shout his mouth and regained his composure.

"I have more important matters to be handling right now." He said, clearly holding back his irritation. After he was gone Jeff busted out in a loud cackle full of amusement. I stared at him with a confused expression.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" My hair and eyes returned to their normal color as he tried to form his sentences. I think the site was more funny than whatever he was laughing at. Each time he tried to explain more intense laughter interrupted it. Finally he calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I've never seen anybody talk to him like that." He wiped tears from his forever opened eyes.

"Ah.. I wonder why.. I knew he wouldn't hurt me." I said contemplating it. I don't know how I knew, I just felt that he wouldn't.

"Only because you're cute I bet. That old pervert!" He laughed loudly again. His insane laughter was such a turn on. Then I realized something.

"You just called me cute." I smirked as his laughter stopped immediately. The guy who had just so boldly laid his lips on mine was now blushing because he called someone cute. Priceless.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep(no pun intended)." Then I thought of something that had me curious but may be too personal to ask. Does Jeff sleep? I mean he can't close his eyes, does he sleep with them open? I knew he burnt his eyelids off so he wouldn't have to sleep, but could that really make you not sleep?

"Jeff do you sleep?" Hell, I'm a crazy bitch, what can I say?

"No." He seemed to be telling the truth but there was a flicker in his unusual eyes that told me differently. I just decided to leave it alone. I made my way down to the bed and crawled in it, checking everywhere for the rake before doing so.

"Hey Jeff?" I said as he entered the room.

"What now, Vick? I'm starting to wonder if _you _ever sleep." He said irritated, even though he'd already seen me sleep.

"Since you don't sleep can you keep watch? You know.. for anything that could hurt us?" I looked down before I heard him scoff.

"I was planning on it dumbass." I shot a glare his way before closing my eyes, surely to see images of the disgusting creature.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

That was so close with the rake. I lost my favorite kitchen knife to that thing. Dammit. To think that if Vicky hadn't noticed we'd probably both be dead by now...

I looked over at Vick's sleeping face. Her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked concentrated and stressed. I smiled without the help of my permanent smile. she mumbled something but it was inaudible.

"Say that again Vicka?" I asked in hopes she would repeat it with out waking.

"MmJeff." She said in her sleep. She scooted closer in my direction but was stopped by the pillow barrier. Angrily in her sleep she threw the pillows mercilessly to the other side of the room before cuddling up tom me. When she did he facial features relaxed. I couldn't see it, but I could feel the heat in my face. then a terrifying thought struck me.

She won't believe me if I tell her she's the one who moved the pillows. Holy shit she's gonna kill me! what do I do? I can't put them back, that would disturb her, which would probably make her even more mad. I'm a dead man. It's probably best I just accept death now.

(At that he sulked for the remainder of the night.)

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling warm. The pillow I was using was _so _comfortable. I cuddled more into it. It wasn't soft but it had this welcoming feeling to it. The way it rose and fell and in a steady rhythm.  
The way it rose and fell in a steady rhythm?

My eyes shot open and I abruptly stood from the bed. I saw a shocked and terrified Jeff staring at me, unblinking. Oh wait he can't blink. Stupid Vick.

"What the hell?!" I practically yelled.

"Now before you go jumping to conclusions hear me out!" He said hurriedly backing into the corner farthest from me. I seethed and walked towards him. He flinched with each step I made. I stood to where our faces were merely inches apart.

"Ten seconds. Go," I looked down at the fake watch on my wrist. He stood there for a bit confused. "Seven seconds left." He seemed to snap back into reality.

"LastnightyouwerealllikeJeffJeffIloveyouIneedyourbodyandthrewthepillowsacrosstheroomandcuddleduptomeIswearIdidn'tdoanythingpleasebelieveme!"

"Come again?" I barely understood his words, well word.

"You moved the pillows and cuddled up to me. I had nothing to do with it, I promise! Please don't kill me Vicka!" I backed off, slightly embarrassed, because I was known to cuddle in my sleep. Just ask Sophia and Alex. Sophia and Alex.

"Holy crap! I need to go find sophs and lexi-bear!" I yelled and went straight to the bag of clothes I had on me when the separation went down. I took off my pajamas and threw on my day clothes. I threw on my red lipstick and made sure my black nails were still perfectly intact when I remembered something that made me turn a red as the dress I was wearing. My black hair turned red and my eyes shone silver.

"Jeff." i heard the sputtering boy gulp. "Why have you not left the room yet?" I pulled a knife seemingly out of no where. He stuttered a bit as I got closer. "Maybe the fact that I was REMOVING MY CLOTHING SHOULD'VE HINTED SOMETHING AT YOU!" I screamed at him and lunged towards him with the knife.

"I'm sorry!" He cried before jumping out the window. I ran to it, he's not escaping me that easy. When I looked down at the ground I saw a broken bed. I looked back at the skid marks on the floor on the other side of the room, then back at the bed.

"JEFF THE KILLER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" You could hear his cries a mile away as I nicked his skin, never getting close enough to give him a real good cut. But, oh boy, was he gonna get it.


	5. En Amoer et de Gore

**AN: Hello my dears!~ This chapter is purely for my amusement. Black Rose if you disapprove, well meh, oh well, IT STAYS! Warning: Much blood will be found in this if you haven't already picked up from the title (it's basic french guys! I don't know basic french T_T i googled it.) ALSO This is the smut chapter!**  
**Anyways on with the show!**  
**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you:**  
**En Amour et de Gore.**

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

After I so wonderfully left many injuries, none serious, on my beloved killer I continued into the town. On the ground I spotted a newspaper, brand new. Picking it up my fingers glided over the front page. It read: 'Rape Gang Brutally Murdered!'

Wow, it got out already? Hah! So now I've killed one psychotic bitch, and with the help of Jeff we wiped out a rape gang. I'm starting to think I'm the good guy here! I noticed that I was getting strange looks. I looked down at my clothes and notices some of Jeff's blood on the them.

Shit.

I ran to the nearest store and snuck in. I looked through the racks of the store finding absolutely nothing that suited my taste. Looking a little harder I managed to put this outfit together. I did pretty well for a girly girl store. I walked inside the bathroom of the store, surprised they didn't have some sort of alarm and changed into the comic cut of shirt, red skirt, black floral tights, and the many accessories I picked to go with it. Regretfully threw my outfit away slipping the skull necklace into my pocket. I nearly cried as my boots hit the bottom of the trash can. I merged into a group of girl leaving the store, moping the whole way through.

Suddenly guilt hit me for abusing Jeff like that. I mean it wasn't _really _his fault. The bed was, yes, but how could I have forgotten he was in the room while I was changing! That was so embarrassing. I decided to walk back to the cabin and apologize for my violent actions. On the way there I eyed the forest the whole way through expecting the rake to jump out at me and attempt to show the world my demise. Or could I even die? That's a scary thought. Being torn to shreds by this animalistic creature but not being able to die.

I shuddered at the thought. I kept my small knife ready in my hand. I noticing a glimmering light on the ground. I looked down to find Jeff's kitchen knife. I picked it up and finished my walk to the cabin. Maybe he would forgive me if I gave this back to him. The cabin finally came into view and I saw him sitting on the porch.

Multiple small cuts ran over his face. Regret swelled inside of me. I put the knife behind my back before he looked up. He tensed up and had an almost angry expression, but with less malice than you would expect.

"H-hey Jeff." I say sheepishly. He ignored me. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was partly my fault. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." He still didn't say a word. He lost his tenseness but still just stared at me with no emotion on his face. We just stayed silent for a moment. "Aaaaaand I found something you might like to have." His eyes brightened. God he was like a kid sometimes.

"What is it?!" He said standing cheerily now trying to look behind my back.

"Ah. First, do you forgive me?" I said, he looked conflicted for a minute, having an inner struggle before finally giving in and nodding eagerly. "I found your knife." I say handing it over to him. He snatched it from my hands. Jeff's face was one of a man who had just won the lottery. He hugged the knife to his face mumbling about how he missed it. I noticed new cuts forming on his cheeks because of this and pulled his face away. "You're so stupid!" I laughed. He grinned sheepishly wiping the blood from his face. He looked like he had an epiphany and grabbed both of my hands.

"Vicka! I just had an idea!" He eyes were crazed and blood thirsty. This oughta be good. Just thinking about the possibilities I could feel my eyes turning into silver pools.

"Mind sharing it with me?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear. Yup, this is definitely going to be good.

An hour later I finished handing out the flyers for the ball Jeff and I were throwing. I was dressed in a black, red a gold dress with gold accessories to go with it. My nails were sharpened and painted black. I laced up my golden boots and looked in the mirror. I did pretty good with this outfit if I do say so my self. I walked out only to fall on my ass laughing. Jeff was dressed in this and he'd never looked and more uncomfortable in the entire time I've known him. A good three days. Holy shit. It felt longer.

"Stop laughing! it's not funny!" He whined.

Catching my breathe I giggled out, "Come on Honker, We have a ball to attend.

He held out his arm in a way an escort would. I took his arm and we set out to make sure all of the preparations for our lovely killing spr- I mean ball were set. Three hours passed and it was finally seven. I watched as people filed in the door. No one under the age of sixteen was allowed, so I didn't have to worry about little kids being here. Luckily I was able to charm the the owner of this mansion into letting us borrow it for the night. Her blood curling screams were music to my ears.

I saw Jeff over in the corner avoiding all people and twitching like a mad man. I walked over to him smoothly. "Something wrong?"

"No, only the fact that I have to wait five hours to kill ev- I mean for the grand finale." My eyes flashed silver just thinking about it as well.

"Well to get your mind off of it let's just dance." He took my arm and we joined the rest of the couples waltzing on the dance floor. "Why are you so good at dancing?" I asked stunned as he moved effortlessly around the ballroom floor, my steps in sync with his.

"2nd grade music class. We had to learn. Why are _you _so good at dancing?" He spun me and we got back to our waltz.

"I, if you must know, dance all the time. My school had this mandatory club thing and I chose the one with the least amount of people. Ballroom dancing." He chuckled as our dance stepped up another level on the impressive scale with the fast paced orchestra music.

When the song ended I realized something. "Hey Jeffy? Why didn't you get a mask to cover your mouth. Won't people ask? We can't have you killing anyone before midnight." I smirked and he just chuckled.

"Everyone looks crazy here. They'll just think I'm really good at make-up." I laughed as he handed me a glass of who knows what. The taste was bitter and burned my throat.

"What is this shit It's disgusting." He looked shocked for a minute before busting out laughing attracting the attention of many others.

"A-are you saying that you've n-never had alcohol before?" I blushed and his laughing intensified before I whacked him on the head particularly hard. He rubbed his head still holding in bits of insane laughter.

"My mother was a control freak okay? Since she couldn't drink alcohol due to the loss of her kidney, still a mystery to us all." I said still blushing.

"How did she _lose _her kidney?" He asked exasperated.

"I'm not sure. We just woke up one morning and he abdomen was cut open and her kidney gone. It's a wonder she didn't die from blood loss. I'm glad she didn't though." Jeff scowled.

"Sounds like the work of that eyeless Jack. Are you some sort of momma's girl or something?" He said. He must've misunderstood me.

"Yes. I was so obsessed with my hatred for my mother that I brutally murdered her and burned her remains."

(1)"Strike!" I looked at him confused before he giggled madly. Which was a funny sight.

"What does that mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." He winked and made his way through the crowed.

Three hours later. Three fucking hours in a crowd of people. Fuck. My hands shook and my eyes shone with blood lust. I made my way over to Jeff who was in the same condition as me.

"We're starting early." I say simply. He tries to hold in his laughter but lets out a few laughs. He sounded as if he belonged in a mental asylum. He skipped off towards the windows, drawing the curtains closed, myself doing the same with the other set of windows. I punched the glass with all the force a normal human could earning many odd stares. The window was human proof. Excellent. I shut the doors and locked them. Between the two of us, Jeff and I blocked every exit there was in this place. Then the two wonderful hosts of this masquerade made their way to the stage. I tapped the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" All dancing and chatter stopped. "Thank you! Now First off I'd like to thank you all for attending this ball! The admission you paid is going towards a good cause!" A.k.a. my new wardrobe. I smirked. "Secondly I would like to apologize ahead of time for the information I about to provide you with. Every exit to this house is now sealed and you are all trapped in here. Those of you who left before this time are extremely lucky." Chatter rose in the crowd.

"What do you mean? You can't trap us in here!" A man in the front called out. Jeff threw his knife and it hit him straight in the head. My hair turned blood red and lengthened down to my waist and my eyes became the color of melted silver. Screams sounded throughout the room.

"Oh yes, I think we can." At that I threw the microphone down making a loud high pitched noise. I darted into the crowd slitting every throat that came into view. In a matter of seconds Jeff and I together had already killed over thirty people. I saw a man's fist about to connect with my jaw. Swiftly I grabbed it and everyone steeped ten feet back from where I held him.

"Don't you know it's not polite to hit girls?" I say with a menacing smile carved into my face. I gripped his wrist stronger and stronger before I heard a snap followed by his scream. I twisted his arm to an inhuman angle. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Taking my time I snapped each of his bones in the direction I wanted them in. When I was done he was a bloody screaming mess. He resembled the rake in position. "You look like a buddy of mine now!" I say cheerily. Before Pulling a machete from under the skirt of my dress out and Stabbed and slice every person in my path. I suddenly stopped when I saw a girl no older than five standing there crying.

"Aliciel!" A girl screamed towards her before I threw a small knife at her, impaling her eye.

"Excuse me miss Aliciel. Come here." The sobbing girl inched towards me before I snatched her into my arms and ran. Down the hallway I stopped by a bedroom. I placed her in the heavily decorated room. "Stay here. You'll be safe." My heart warmed as she stopped crying and nodded. She trusted me. That's so stupid, yet so sweet. I decided she'd be the lone survivor of this whole mess.

I ran out of the room locking when I did and went back to the ballroom. Jeff had already cut open and disfigured half of the guest by the time I got back. I went after people like there was no tomorrow. By the time the time the midnight bell rung there were only three people still standing. Jeff, Alice, and me. I retrieved Alice's sleeping form.

"Who is that? I thought we were killing everyone?" He asked. Alice had awoken and heard this.

"She was never supposed to be here, and I'm guessing her older sister brought her here despite our 16+ rule. So she lives."

"That was Mommy." The girl piped up and hugged closer to me. "Are you my mommy now since she's gone?" Heartbreak. Complete and utter heart break is what I felt staring into her big blue eyes. I pet her midnight black hair and smiled at her.

"I can't be you're mommy right now silly! I'm crazy!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"But I like you." I just killed this kids mom... and she likes me. What the fuck? Whatever.

"I have an idea, but I need to make a call first. Jeff you stay here with Alice." She smiled at the name I called her by. "If you put even a scratch on her I swear to God I will torture will slowly until you're begging me for death. He gulped and nodded crouching down by the girl starting small talk with her. Of course Jeff's idea of small talk was murder, blood, guts, and gore. But Melody followed his conversation either way, not seeming to mind the bodies around her.

I picked through a random girls purse and pulled out her cell phone. I dialed my older brother's number.

"Hey, shit head. You miss me?" I say as he answers the phone.

"Victoria?!" He all but shouted.

"Yeah yeah that's my name don't wear it out. I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Okay but where have you and mom been? Our little sister was left alone like three days ago and we haven't heard from wither of you since."

"Eh. Mom's on a vacation somewhere not in America. She said she wasn't coming back. some vacation, huh?"

"Sounds like something she would do, and you?"

"I'm staying with some friends." I wipe some blood off my face and lick it off my fingers nearly moaning at the metallic taste I craved. "Anyways. How you and Lisa feel about taking care of my daughter for a while." I say 'daughter' A) to see what he'd say and B) because well just because she's now my daughter. Mwahaha. the poor child will be corrupt. Or even more so than she already is.

"Daughter? When you get one of those?" He said shocked and the man who stuck the fork in the outlet.

"Uhm, let's see she's been my daughter for about... 2 hours now i guess?"

"Vicky I don't think we can. You know we don't have the money for it. We have sis and our two kids staying with us. I don't think we could take on another one or we would." I sighed knowing he was right.

"Alright I'll just ask Slendy." I say without think.

"The slender man? What the hell are you talking about?" He laughed.

"Ah-Uhm, it's an inside joke! I've been calling one of my older friends and his wife the Slenders." I lied. "Because they're so tall. And pale. And lack facial features... Well I gotta go bye!" I say before hanging up. They lack facial features? Shit I'm a retard.

"Alright. Jeff, I'm just gonna ask Slendy until then she's going home with us." He smiled and cheerily said okay. Not exactly what I was anticipating. I rose an eye brow as he raised her onto his shoulders.

"What can I say? She can hold a a conversation with me, that's impressive! I like her!" he laughed as he swayed her around.

"I've never had a daddy before, can you be my daddy?" He stopped stared at me and we both just stood their frozen. Then I snapped out of it and giggled.

"Uh-uhm Sure? I guess it's whatever." He said sheepishly blushing. Alice cheered.

"Mommy and Daddy." She giggled happily to her self. Jeff let her down and we both took her hand. We walked through the piled of bodies. Blood stained Jeff and I head to toe while Alice's feet were covered in blood along with the bottom of her dress.

"Don't all of these. you know.. dead bodies scare you Alice?" I asked her.

"No, they're souls stay here like they're still alive, why should I be afraid if I know they're still here?" Jeff and I were both shocked.

"S-so you can see dead people?" Jeff stuttered.

"Jeff, I believe we can _all _see dead people." I gestured around the room and Alice and I shared a laugh while he sputtered.

"You know what I meant!" At that I lifted Aliciel into my arms.

"Jeff we have to get to the cabin as soon as possible, we wouldn't want the rake to catch us walking out this late." I say with all seriousness holding the little girl close. I don't know why but she found some way to work her way into my heart. Her, Sophia, Alexandra, my older brother and Jeff. Yes, even Jeff.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." At that we sprinted at an inhuman speed back to the cabin. When we got there the pale, bony, animal-like creature was sitting on the porch growling and whispering. I held Alice closer to me. Jeff pushed both of us behind him.

"Why is he sad?" Alice's voice caused all sound around to stop. The whispering and growling, even the forest was quiet. The rake looked at her shocked and somewhat curious. He whispered again harshly growling coming closer. Jeff pushed us back more.

"It's okay Daddy. He won't hurt us. Mommy put me down please." Hesitantly I put her down. I had my knife ready in case the rake charged. She made her way towards the rake. He whispered but the growling got quieter and quieter. She was suddenly close enough to touch him. Jeff stepped forward a bit when the rake moved his claw like hands up to Alice, but I held him back. He lightly ran the blade across her skin, not cutting her. His lips already in a mad grin softened. Alice lifted her hand to his face.

"It's okay Mr. Rake. I know you're not bad. They know, too." She said pointing at us. He looked to us and then stalked back into the forest. Jeff and I just stood there amazed.

"How did you do that?" I asked astounded.

"She has a special ability." I heard Slender's voice say behind us. We all turned towards him and Alice came to stand by me. "She can see the souls of the dead like Laughing Jack and has the power to influence other's emotions. I've had my eye on her for some time. She seems rather... attached to the two of you." We both blushed as Alice piped up and said:

"That's because they're my new mommy and daddy!"

"Is that so?" An imaginary eyebrow was raised at us as he lowered him self to Alice's height. "I wish you the best of luck with them then. They're a handful. Especially your mom." Jeff and I both protested but Alice and Slendy just chuckled to themselves.

At that the Slenderman left and we all went into the house. Alice's eye's looked like the were being forced to stay open. I giggled and picked her up. "Jeff is she sleeping the bed with us since there's only one?" He shook his head.

"Actually there's another bedroom." I felt a vein on my forehead pop. "Here, let me take her to it.!" He said quickly grabbing her running down the hall. I followed after him. I was definitely going to check out the _real _lay out of the house. We tucked Alice in giving her a kiss on the forehead goodnight. I laughed as she yawned and asked Jeff for a bed time story. He told a story of a murderer princess who could see souls. She feel asleep before the end but was delighted with what she did hear.

WARNING SMUT SCENE STARTS: NOW.

Jeff and I made our way down to our bedroom. Once we got there we both just looked at each other. I could see the lust in his eyes and mine probably weren't too much better. But this wasn't blood lust. I guess in a way is was, but it was mostly a different kind. Another moment passed before our bodies collided and our lips crashed together. I could taste the blood on his mouth and it was only turning me on more. Fed up with the fact that my already ripped dress was getting in the way Jeff tore it off of my barely even trying. One by one our articles of clothing were discarded and forgotten. His tongue ran along my neck licking up the blood left there. I moaned at the feeling.

Some how or another we made our way to the bed. He laid atop of me and grinded his hips into mine. Leaving us both a moaning and groaning mess. Our tongues were tangled in and our hands were roaming. I moaned loudly as his had glided over my breast. My mind was becoming less coherent as his hands went down further. We broke the kiss for air and I moaned out his name. Not longer after breaking apart our lips were on each other's again. I tensed up slight as his hands reached more downwards then any other hands had been.

"J-Jeff" He shushed me.

"Shh, it's alright Vicka." He placed small sweet kisses every where until I had relaxed again. I tongues met in another match for dominance which he won right away. He slipped his finger into me causing me to intake a breath of pain. This is my first time, give me a break! He used his free hand to cup my face while he distracted me from the slight pain with a passionate kiss. I groaned in pain when he added another finger and then another. Goodness fucking gracious how many of them is he gonna put in me. I bit my lip in pain and tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Shit. I can take being stabbed but not this?" He chuckled and kisses me. After the pain slowly subsided an immense pleasure filled me. I moaned. "Jeff.." He growled and pulled his fingers out of my. He looked at me asking for permission with his eyes. I nodded, hesitantly. He moved us to where my leg was on his shoulder and lined himself up with my entrance. The slowly, so fucking slowly, he inched his way into me.

Pain.

The was the only thing that could described it at that particular moment. Three finger couldn't compare to his size. I bit my lip until it bled. He licked up the blood and kisses me. I could taste the red liquid and it moved my mind away from the searing pain ever so slightly. I still felt like I was being ripped in half but it was a little better as his tongue worked wonders in my mouth.

Finally his full length was in side of me and he was groaning.

"Why the fuck are you so tight? Shit I could orgasm just sitting here if it weren't for my pride." He said, doing his best not to ram in and out of me. Once I was confident my voice would work I answer, with a slight tremor in my voice.

"This is my first time." it was quiet and and sheepish and I thought for a second he didn't hear so i looked to his face to see shock. Then worry etched onto his crazy, beautiful features.

"A-are you okay? I heard for girl it hurts like a bitch the first time. I thought you were just being a wimp."

"I'm fine jackass. It doesn't even hurt anymore!" I said truthfully. The only thing I could feel now was the pleasure cause by being filled by my psychotic killing lover.

"You sure?" He said, concern still in his voice. At any other time I would've found it sweet, but the need for him to move, to do something was unbearable.

"Yes!" I snapped, "Now move or something!" He flinched and then smiled madly. He pulled himself out til just his tip was inside of me and then slammed back inside of me. I practically screamed in pleasure and slight pain. My breathes were short as he set a fast pace. All I could see at the moment was his face as he stared down at me with an expression I'd never seen on him before. I didn't know what it was either.

"J-Jef-f." I moaned?

"What Vicka?" He groaned out.

"Faster, please!" It almost a begging tone, no it was a begging tone. I _needed _more of him.

"Fuck Vicka." He looked like he was barely keeping himself together. Suddenly I saw stars flashing everywhere as I came. As my walls clamped around him he groaned loudly, music to my ears, probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I pushed in and out out me a few more time before pulling out as he came.  
He collapsed on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair as his weight crushed me. Once I got my vision back I realized the lack of oxygen I was getting was making me light headed.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Vicka?" He asked tiredly.

"I can't breathe." I wheezed out. He rolled off of me over to the side. "Shit." I muttered.

"What?" He said nervously.

"That felt great." His shocked expression soon melted into one of amusement.

"Yeah the fuck it did." He laughed and picked me up bringing over to the bathroom inside out room. He turned on the shower and we both stepped in. That's when I realized the blood running down my thighs.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked embarrassed. I had only ever read a few yaoi smut scenes at other's request so I had no idea how this was supposed to go. He nearly laughed out loud.

"Well if you're a virgin then yeah." I blushed even more. After we were all clean he dried us both off. I felt dead to the world tired. He went to the bed and removed the sheets as I slipped on the dress shirt I found on the floor. He placed new sheet on the bed, lord knows where he got them from. Frankly I'm too tired to care. I crawled into bed and snuggled against him. I was nearly asleep when I heard a scared voice.

"Why was daddy hurting mommy?"

Shit.

Holy Hell. This chapter is over 4 and a half thousand words! And its fifteen pages! I got carried away xD Don't judge me for my smut scene. I truly have never read or written one. Only yaoi scenes, many many yaoi scenes. Noticed how a lot of that could've gone either way? Yeah that was no coincedence! It was supposed to be written by someone else. Someone more experienced in writing it *couch couch* Black Rose* But my phone is being stupid! Once again I apologize for the overly long chapter!


	6. Reunions and Bad Pasts

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I watched in amusement as Alice scolded Jeff. This was so fucking funny. Embarrassing? Yes. Hilarious? Hell yeah.

"I could here mommy all the way in my room! Even when I tried to send calming vibes to you, you still kept at it! Poor mommy. Daddy, you get a time out!" She huffed and dragged him in the corner.

"B-but I didn't do anything!" He whined.

"I don't wanna hear any of that. I could practically feel the pain in her voice for half of the time! Why are you naked daddy? Wanna know what? Never mind this is your punishment! Sleep in the corner naked. I don't want a word from you!"

"But Alice! Mommy and I were just havi-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yup Daddy is mean sometimes isn't he." I glare evilly at him and remove my hand. "Come on dear." We crawled into Jeff and my bed. She cuddled up close to me and fell asleep nearly immediately. Jeff whined in the corer about being cold so I threw him a pillow and the extra sheet.

"Try sneaking in later, okay?" I winked at him and lay my head on the pillow. I felt a weight on the bed. That was quick. I sat up to look at him when I realized it wasn't him sitting on the side of the bed. I snatched Alice's sleeping form and All but fell off the bed and shoved her behind me. Jeff and I were both standing defensively faster than we knew possible.

"It's just Mr. Rake." She yawned. "Go back to sleep."

"Well do ya mind telling Meestor Rake here not to watch us in our sleep?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding out.

"He's only keeping us safe." She replied

"Well how about you keep us safe from a distance?" I said as he growled and left the room. Now go to sleep. Great now I'm sounding like Jeff. Jeff put on his pants after Alice and I resettled onto the bed. I felt an arm sneak over my waist. Jeff was on the other side 0f Alice with his arms around both of us protectively.

"Go to sleep, Vicka." He smirked and I finally found sleep.

I woke to the sound of loud banging, like a falling noise. I got up and slipped on the closest thing i could fin to pants (I was wearing this.). I, being the stealthy little thing I am jumped down the stairs straight into the intruder. My hair got longer and whipped in red locks as I flew through the air like a penguin. A very awkward penguin. I tackled whoever was to the ground. My blood lust practically blinded me making my skills less sharp than usual. They were able to kick me off but I was back on my feet in no time. Before they had enough time to see my intentions I landed a roundhouse kick to their face. Her head whipped sideways and the force pushed her over the stair railing. She looked oddly familiar. I heard a thump when she hit the ground then a few more crashes. She tearing up "my" home! This bitch. She was in such a bind rage that I was able to sneak up behind her and pressed one of my two knives to her throat. I was about to say "Insanity is the best medicine." For some reason unknown to me. Sometimes I really felt like Jeff with catch phrases and shiz. That moments hesitation led to her to throw me over her shoulder. She was on top of my in a matter of seconds. When she tossed me I lost one of my knives so I pulled out my new precious baby. Her ivory blade was pressed to the spot in her abdomen that would no doubt make her bleed to death If I applied the right amount of pressure. I felt cold metal on my skin and was about to cut her when I actually looked at her.

Sophia?

Immediately we both looked at each other in realization. I tucked my knife away into my pocket as I returned to my normal appearance.

"Well good morning, crazy-ass-bitch." I smirked up at her, truly glad to see my best friend. Then a thought struck me. I was chasing after Jeff because he hurt Alex... I was supposed to torture him until he wanted to die but instead... I fucked him. What a unexpected chain of events! Speaking of Jeff. In comes him in all his manly, pale, muscular sexiness. I'm not even gonna fight it anymore.

"Hey babe, you okay?" I had a knife pressed to my throat... Jeff.. you are so fucking stupid. I mentally face-palmed. Had it not been Sophs I'd probably be dead by now, I mean sure, they would be dead too, but still! Jeff couldn't handle Alice alone!

I heard my door slam open and I almost groaned. My beautiful house will be destroyed by the end of the night. "Hey, Hoodie. Hey, Silence. Um Siren is upstairs and pretty pissed." Suddenly I hear just groan in pain.

"Dammit! That hurt!" His eyes became crazed before I saw Alice hiding in a corner concentrating on him with her eyebrows furrowed. The irritation slipped away easily. That's kind of scary. Sophi snatched the knife out of his shoulder causing him and Alice to flinch.

"Good." she spat out at him. Then I remembered something...

"LEXI-BEAR!" I cheered loudly and glomped her. She awkwardly hugged back. I heard female screams and a violin and smirked. "Who pissed her off and how. I have to hear this."

"Somebody was flirting with her boyfriend or something like that." Alex whispered keeping me between her and Jeff. My eyebrow twitched. A black aura formed around me and light quiet giggles came from me. My sudden change in attitude put everyone but Alice ten feet away from me, except Alice. Her eyes widened before she went and hid behind Alex.

"Daddy's in trouble." She said quietly.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

"Daddy's in trouble." My heart sank. Fuck. What did I do now?

"Babe?" I say inching closer and closer towards the window.

"Yes, Jeff?" Almost mechanically her head turned around her eye twitching madly. I may or may not have shit myself at that very moment. Nope I'm good, for now.

"Remember that one time where I, like, saved your life and now you could never kill me because you owe your life to me?" I laugh nervously.

"No, I can't say that I do." She growled, but was still smiling impossibly wide and that was coming from me. The guy with the smile carved practically ear to ear. I normal, but Vicka... She didn't even need to be put in a room for days. She was naturally crazy. I jumped out of the window breaking the glass and I swear I heard the most bone chilling noise when I was out.

"Stop breaking my fucking house!" She screamed. Wait. She stays ina house for two days and it's her house? What kind of logic is that? Oh this is Vicka we're talking about there is no logic, just insanity.

I felt a sting on my left cheek. While running as fast as I could I moved my hand up to the newly formed cut.

"Holy fuck! Stop throwing knives! At least tell me what I did!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "V-Vicka?"

"You cut my best friends mouth open and now it's sewn shut." She said menacingly, still smiling, lips twitching. "As if she wasn't quiet enough before, now she CAN'T be loud. Ever."

"I'm sorry! I was in blood lust mode because of the things you said to me! I didn't want her to interfere!" He sobs uncharacteristically

"Don't apologize to me you idiot. Get your ass back there and apologize to her! God you're so stupid sometimes." At that we walked back while I did my best to calm down. Upon reaching the house Alice ran up to me and hugged me. All the stressed tenseness left my body as I hugged her small body.

"Mommy, Daddy's still alive!" She said excitedly. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah? I know. Did you think I was gonna kill him?" She nuzzled in closer.

"Mmhmm.. I'm glad you didn't though. I like having a mommy and daddy!" She said cheerily before running over to Jeff and glomping him. Masky and Hoodie held in laughs as Jeff blushed and pick her up. Her pure white dress was torn a bit and had blood covering the bottom of it. I just realized she was in the ball clothes.

"Come on, sweetie! We're going shopping today!" I said twirling her around.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"And you!" I snapped at Jeff then smiled sweetly, "You know what to do." I said before turning un my heels and walking out to the the town with Alice.

"Alright Alice, what's your favorite color?" I noticed she would look really good in yellow and hoped she'd pick a color that'd go good with it.

"Mmmm blue like Daddy's eyes!" She said.

"Silly your eyes are blue like Daddy's, too.!" Her entire face lit up.

"Really?" Had this kid never seen her own face before or something?

"Yes really. Let's buy you some clothes now." I smiled at her. though it was probably scary and insane as usual. She didn't seem to mind.  
I walked through the store, leaving her in the dressing room to avoid people staring at her bloody clothing, and just in case somebody she knew came up. I got several pairs of frilly white sock and high black socks, i got enough underwear to last her a year, and I made sure to put every cute piece of jewelry I saw into my cart. I'm glad we charged admission at that ball last night. I selected a few outfits that could be mix matched and threw them in the cart. I pushed the cart to the dressing room and stepped in with an outfit to make sure I'd gotten the right size!

When she saw herself in the mirror she looked like a kid who won candy land. "Can we keep it?" She said excitedly.

"Of course, that's what we're here for." She looked confused.

"But isn't that where you buy your clothes?"

"Shopping is any time you buy something. We're going to have a talk later, alright? First we're going to go buy all of the clothes." I took off the tags to hand to the cashier, her white dress long disposed eyes widened at the full cart. I paid for everything, not too cheap, but that's alright, we had more than enough.

On the way home I carried most of the bags and laughed as Alice struggled with two, finally taking one on, much to her displeasure.

"Is Soph's done yet?" I said upon entering the house.

"Yeah, her and Masky are in the bedroom down the hall and Hoodie and Silence took the room that Alice had been sleeping in. I guess she's sleeping with us until we make our way over to the mansion."

"What mansion? You don't mean the one we used for the masquerade, right? It's probably filled with police, stupid." He face-palmed.

"No, I think you're the one who isn't being too bright in this situation. I'm talking about Slender's mansion." Ohhhh. That makes way more sense.

"You should've been more clear!" I blushed and Alice giggled at me.

"Mommy bought me lots of clothes! I was so fun!" She said excitedly running up to Jeff. The next thing that came suggested that Hell could've possibly frozen over. He smiled... gently at her. What. just. happened? I felt his forehead expected and extreme warmth but instead received a chilling touch and my hand being swatted away.

"What're you doing?" He asked me.

"No, nothing. Carry on." I say.

"Okay... Anyways. It's time fore bed Alice. Go have momma give you a bath or something. She tensed up a bit but followed when I took her hand in mine. We stopped by the bedroom to grab some clothes. We got into the bathroom and I started to take off my clothes. I noticed Alice standing in the corner staring at the tub and then me and back at the tub again.

"What cha doin' girl? You gotta get undressed. You can't shower in your new outfit." I giggled at her. Her face was dark, stopping my laughter immediately. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't drown me, kay?" She said. I could only stare back at her shocked. "I had to tell my old mommy all the time not to. She almost got me one time." She said as she started slipping her clothes off. I finally _really _looked at her and noticed the scares, bruises, and burn marks littering her body. I felt tears flow down my cheeks as I ran my fingers gently over the wounds.

"Did your old momma do this to you?" I was choking on my own words, memories of my own mother stopping around in my head. She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. "Why would she hurt such a precious child?"

"Momma said she didn't want me." There were now tears in both of our eyes.

"We want you." I said quietly before starting the shower. "Come on, we need to get you to bed." She nodded and stepped into the shower. We washed up and were out drying off in a little over ten minutes. I helped her into her pajamas and then stepped into mine. Both clad in our sleepwear we made our way down to the bedroom to find Jeff laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. His eyes shot over to us and landed specifically on me. His gaze was lustful and he was about to say something.

"Alice crawl into bed with me. I'm tired." I said glaring at Jeff hinting that we were doing absolutely _nothing _tonight. He moped a bit before settling down and draping his arms over us. He muttered something about a 'cock block' and I slapped the back of his head.

"Daddy what's a cock block?" She said peering up at him innocently. I shot him a look.

"You are Ali. Don't worry about it." He said, eyeing me for approval. I was half approving of it.

"But-" She yawned, "I wanna know." Her eyelids drooped dangerously.

"You'll know when you're older." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. I nearly swooned at the sight. He glared at me while blushing. It was silent for a bit before a tired voice rang through the air.

"Momma, Daddy? You'll stay with me forever, right?" I felt a pang in my chest and nodded.

"Yes ma'am we will." She smiled sleepily before curling into Jeff and falling into a deep sleep. Jeff stared at me.

"What's your deal Vicka. You look like someone just told you there were no more people to kill. What's got you all butt hurt?"

"Alice's mom she..." My voice broke and he laid a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "She hurt Alice a lot, badly." I finished before bursting into silent tears. I'm an emotional little shit, get over it. He wrapped his arms around the two of us pulling us closer together and rubbing my back. I could feel his anger radiating off of me.

"Bitch got what she deserved." I thought back to the knife embedded in her eye and nodded. "Go to sleep, Vicka." He kissed my forehead and I was finally able to close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

**So this is a lot shorter than I intended! But I was writing and accidentally exited out deleting half of the chapter... FML. I literally cried, then distracted myself with Facebook until I decided to re-type this! You are very welcome! If you haven't already checked out Musically Enchanted, DO IT! My dearest little family is now involved in it 3 I'll be catching up with her tomorrow or the day after! Have a beautiful night/day/cheese! Wait what?**


End file.
